Hotel Akatsuki
by MissSparklyPink
Summary: Team 8 and Team Guy are traveling together on a mission. Kakazu of the Akatsuki has not been bringing in very much revenue to the organization. Pein suggests that he and his partner, Hidan, along with Deidara, Sasori and Tobi open a hotel. This hotel just so happens to be the one the Teams from Konoha are supposed to stay at on their mission. I wonder how this will go?
1. Chapter 1

_HINATAS POV_

Team 8 and Team Guy were standing in the Hokages office waiting for Tsunade to finish her draw of sake; she had summoned the six of them for an upcoming assignment. It had been a while since Hinata had been able to work with her original team from the Chunin Exams, and it will be the first time being on a mission with her cousin and the rest of his team. Even though Neji had accepted her and was very kind to her, because after all they are cousins, she was still very nervous about going on a mission with him and his teammates Tenten and Rock Lee. She had been training almost every day with him to become stronger, she felt as though she had something to prove to him and to her clan.

She looked over at her teammates who looked bored out of their minds waiting for the Hokage to finish her sake. Shino was standing there with looking emotionless. While Akamaru was asleep on the ground with Kiba bent over petting his head.

She had always thought that Kiba was slightly attractive. She was not very interested in him considering he, like her true love Naruto, had eyes for other woman than herself. Naruto had been in her heart since a young age but no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to bring herself to admit to him her true feelings. Anytime she was around him, she would stutter, turn bright red, and faint. She knew it was ridiculous, but she could not help herself.

Naruto is away currently with the Legendary Toad Sannin, Jiriya. She knows he is getting more and more powerful, so she has been training every day so she could show him how strong she has gotten while he has been away. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized she blushed at the thought of seeing Naruto again.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay? You're looking a little feverish." Kiba said and put his hand on her forehead.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her and she was becoming nervous because everyone's eyes were on her.

"Y-yes Kiba! I am fine, just got a little hot is all!" She said while pulling at the collar of her sweatshirt acting like she was warm.

"Well, I would say you are. You're wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of a heat advisory. Try and take it easy Hinata." Kiba said with a closed eye smile and one hand on her shoulder. The blush stayed on her face from his kind gesture.

The hokage cleared her throat to get everyone's attention on her. Shizune put a file Tsunades desk in front of her and with her hands together in front of her face (probably to hide the fact she was buzzed), she began to give the description of the mission.

"This is an A-rank mission. The six of you will be traveling to Waterfall Country to gather information on sightings of the Akatsuki. Apparently they are trying to stay on the down low, and have tried to just act like normal people. Some intelligence from one of my spies has told me that there have been sightings of at least 5 of the members in the last month in Waterfall Country. They have reached us for help with the issue. Unfortunately, we are short on Anbu, but I am very confident in your skills. Together you will work as one group, Neji will be the team Captain. Any questions?"

"Hokage-sama, what happened if we are to run into one of the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked

"Do not engage in a battle. You are to flee. They are trying to blend in for a reason. They will put their own mission at risk just to chase after you. More than likely they will not know who you six are, they are only after the tailed beasts. However, if you happen to run into one and a battle is about to pursue, you are to come straight back to Konoha. Do you understand?"

"Hai" All six ninja said in unison.

 _IN WATERFALL COUNTRY WITH THE AKATSUKI_

"I can't believe that fucking Pein has us working for you Kakazu. Why the fuck do we have to be here?!" The silver headed, foul mouth jashinist yelled.

"Hidan, you know I would rather not have any of you here." Kakazu said. "But since you are here, get your ass to work. Sasori, can you open go check on room 110. Customer says that she needs assistance with something. Deidara, go buy some supplies for me. I need to cook an order for room 213. Tobi, can your dumb ass back in the laundry room?!"

"But but but tobi is tired of washing towels and sheets. I want to go with Deidara-sempai to buy food!" Tobi yelled while hugging Deidara with a lot of strength.

"Un, Please don't make me go with him, Kakazu un." Deidara pleaded.

"How about I send you two up to clean rooms 223 and 224 instead. Hidan, you go to get my groceries. And make sure you hurry your lazy ass back."

"I would rather get your fucking groceries than to clean the rooms of those drunk ass bastards that were up there. Bunch of fucking idiots need to be sacrificed to my lord, Jashin."

With that, Hidan walked out of the hotel and down the road towards the vendors selling the food that Kakazu needed.

Tobi was ecstatic. "Aw! Deidara we get to cleeeeeean now! I wonder if there are any presents left for us in the rooms? Do you think that-" and he was cut off by a Spider clay bomb blowing up in his face.

"Deidara if you set my hotel on fire I will add your heart to my collection." Kakazu warned.

 **A/N This will NOT be a Hinata+Kiba Fanfic. I'm shooting for a crack pairing. Also, this is my first Fanfic, so please leave reviews! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL WRITER AND ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Team 8 and Team Guy had been running through the trees for a while. Neji was leading them followed by Shino behind him, Rock Lee, Kiba, Tenten and Hinata. Both the Hyugas had their byakugan on so they could keep an eye out for any approaching enemies. Tenten slowed her pace so she could be by Hinata.

"So how have you been Hinata? I feel like I haven't got the chance to talk to you in a while!" She said to Hinata with a closed eye smile.

Hinata had always liked Tenten. She was one of the few she considered to be her friend. She was the only female that she truly trusted, and she was right. They really haven't been able to talk. With Konoha being short on ninja, they both had been gone on missions back to back.

"I am doing well Tenten. I have missed being able to have our talks as well. How have you been? I heard the last mission you went on was a pretty hard one." Hinata said kindly.

"Oh yeah, it was really hard. Luckily I had Lee and Neji beside me the whole time. Do you know what kind of mission it was?"

"Not exactly."

"Well..." Tenten went into great detail of the mission she had been on discussing how she had to fight off some crazy rogue ninja in Iron country. When in the middle of the battle she was kidnapped by one of the ninjas and taken off with them.

"So when they took me they put this cloth over my face that had some drug in it that knocked me out. When I woke up I was laying on the ground against a tree with my hands and feet tied up. I could see the three ninja who kidnapped me sitting down eating with their guard down. Just as I was about to break free and attack, 3 kunai from the woods flew past two of them and killed one of the men."

Hinata had to admit this was starting to get pretty interesting.

"When I looked to see who it was; it was Neji." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"He easily attacked the remaining two. But he was fighingt with so much power, I don't think I have ever seen him so serious. When he killed them he ran over to me and undone my constraints and started checking me over. His eyes were wide and he said 'Tenten are you okay?!' Then he hugged me in his arms and said 'I left Lee to fight the other 2 ninjas in the clearing to chase after you. You had me worried.' I was speechless Hinata! I had no idea he would even worry about me!"

Hinata had to admit that she is surprised to hear how her cousin was acting. She knew he was close with his teammates, but how close were they exactly?

"So when I went to get up I fell down because the drug was still in my system. Neji picked me up and told me not to overdo it and we went back to Lee who was just finishing up with the last ninja. We then headed back to Konoha, me still in Neji's arms because he refused to let me walk, to report to the Hokage. Unfortunately I was admitted to the hospital."

Hinata could remember now, that her cousin had been going to the hospital to visit her.

FLASHBACK

 _"Where are you going cousin?" Hinata asked_

 _"I was going to go for a walk in the garden."_

 _"Enjoy your walk then."_

 _Hinata returned to her room to read. When she looked out the window she could see her cousin roaming around the flowers she had planted. He picked up one single pink flower, looked at it for a moment, before leaving the compound._

 _When he returned home and the Hyugas were eating dinner. Hiashi started talking with Neji_

 _"Neji I heard your mission was a success but one of your teammates was put in the hospital."_

 _"Yes uncle, I actually visited her today. She is doing much better."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that Neji."_

 _"Was it Tenten, cousin?" Hinata asked curiously._

 _"Yes, she asked about you Hinata. She said she would love to talk to you again soon."_

END FLASHBACK

Unfortunately, Hinata had a mission to go on the next day so she was not be able to visit Tenten in the Hospital. When she returned from her last mission, she was suddenly summoned for another, which was the one she is on now.

"I am sorry I was not able to visit you in the hospital Tenten."

"No worries Hinata! I know you were on a mission. I had plenty of company so it's okay." Tenten said with a smile and another small blush.

Hinata paid no attention to the blushing, knowing that it was because Neji had visited her. She just smiled at Tenten, when she realized they were almost to Waterfall Country.

Neji stopped moving forward and turned to look at the rest of the group.

"Okay team, our mission is to gather information about the sightings of the Akatsuki. We are going to act like a group of traveling friends. So mask your chakra, and take off your leaf village headbands." Neji took his off and replaced it with a different headband. "Its best the town does not know we are ninja; we want them to trust us. They are very worried about the rumors of the Akatsuki. So do not go in jut asking a bunch of questions right off the bat. We want to earn their trust. We will each go out in pairs, pairs will differ each day. We will offer help to those in need of assistance, and we will try to blend in as well as possible. Hide your ninja tools well. Kiba, I suggest that Akamaru stay concealed."

"Already got that covered! Akamaru, you know what to do!" Kiba yelled

And with a loud bark, Akamaru transformed into the small puppy he used to be when they were all just Genin.

"That will work Kiba." Neji said "All right team. If you are approached by someone suspicious, you think might be an Akatsuki, do not give up your cover. Unless they find out, we should be okay and not have to battle this time. Remember, some of the Akatsuki are more obvious to notice than others. So just keep your eyes peeled."

The group nodded their head in unison and proceeded to follow behind Neji in the gates of The Waterfall Country.

They started pasing some guards when one yelled at them "Hey! Group there! State your business!"

"My sister and I…" Neji Gestured toward Hinata "Are traveling along with our close friends. We decided to come to waterfall country to stay for a while and see what it is like here."

"We are really looking forward to being here." Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, why do you all look suspicious?"

Tenten stepped forward "Oh I know I'm intimidating honey, but I don't bite." She said and winked at the guard. The guard was flustered and smiled at Tenten.

"Tenten, you made the guard flustered. We should be going." Shino said emotionless.

"W-well, c-carry on young t-travelers" he said while blushing at Tenten.

As we were walking away from the guards, Tenten turned around and winked at the guard, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

"Good job Tenten" Hinata told her with a closed eye smile.

"Tenten, that was very unprofessional. Why would you do something like that?" Neji said angrily.

"Well you were obviously not going to reply, and Kiba, Lee, and Shino weren't either so I stepped up and turned on my charm. Why does it matter as long as we got through without more questions? I was only trying to get us through the situation."

"I don't see anything wrong with what she done." Kiba said lazily.

"I agree with Kiba. Neji, it was a very well thought out plan on Tenten's part, she is so youthful!" Lee exclaimed loudly.

With a huff, Neji turned around quickly muttering a "Follow me".

"Geez, what is his problem?" Tenten looked to Hinata for advice.

 _HIDAN'S POV_

"I can't believe I have to get fucking groceries for that bastard Kakazu." Hidan said with a huff. He obviously couldn't wear his Akatsuki cloak around, too many people would recognize him. So he was in just a plain pair of gray sweatpants with a black t-shirt (that really showed off his muscular physique) and a pair of sandals. He had his jashin symbol necklace tucked in his shirt, his scythe was folded up very small in his pocket. He had his hair a little messier than his usual slick back look. He had to look as normal as possible, so no one would suspect him. He was a pro at masking his chakra, he is however an S class rogue ninja, so he obviously can keep that concealed.

He approached a vendor that was selling some spices and herbs that Kakazu had put on the list that of items. While he was looking, he noticed a petite, indigo haired young lady also looking at some. She had her back to him so he really didn't look much into it.

"Hinata, come on! We need to find a hotel!" A kid with a dog next to him yelled.

She jumped hearing his voice, and turned around quickly only to run right into Hidan and fall down dropping all the stuff she had just bought.

"Shit, you got some of that weird smelling herb shit on my favorite black shirt!" Hidan yelled and was looking at his shirt.

Hinata was on the ground picking up her things and looked up wide eyed and said "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

When Hidan got a good look at her face he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Her skin was a soft porcelain white. She had beautiful hair to her waist. She was one of the most gorgeous girls he has ever seen. No scratch that. THE most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

He bent down to help her pick up the rest of the stuff. "Don't sweat it cutie. It will wash right out."

"U-uh. O-okay. Again, I-I'm so s-sorry." She stuttered out

"Whats with the stuttering? Cat got part of your tongue? Its not big deal, I'll just have the guy that does the fucking laundry do it back at my place."

They both stood up, Hidan handed the things he gathered in his hands to Hinata. At that point the kid had run over to check on the issue.

"Hey man you okay? My girl here can be a little bit of a clutz." the kid with the dog said with a nervous laugh

"Y-your girl?" the girl said

"Your girl?" Hidan said while looking at the girl with a smile.

 **A/N: So Neji gets jealous, Hinata runs into Hidan (not knowing its Hidan of the Akatsuki), and Kiba said Hinata was "his girl"? What is he thinking?**

 **Well guys, I hope you don't think this chapter was too cram packed. I really wanted to make it longer than the first one. Again this is my first FanFic, so please leave a review and favorite!**

 **Also, again, this is not a KibaxHinata FanFic. Ew.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _HIDAN'S POV_

"Yeah were traveling together with her brother and our friends! Well, sorry to bother you!" He threw his arm around the girl's shoulders and walked away quickly.

As they were walking away, the girl turned over her shoulder to look back at Hidan.

"Fuck that girl was gorgeous." Hidan said with a smile while watching her back side sway back and forth as she walked away.

 _HINATAS POV_

They were walking away quickly and Kiba had his arm around her.

"Hinata what were you thinking? Walking off by yourself can be dangerous. That is why Neji said we would be in pairs of two. If you wanted to stop and look, I would have stopped with you. Next time let me know."

Hinata just shook her head yes.

"Kiba, what are you doing with your arm around my cousin?"

Kiba had been too busy to notice he still had his arm there and had made it back to the group already. He moved it away quickly with his face red. "I was just reassuring Hinata that this mission will be a success!"

Hinata was glad he hadn't told Neji she wondered off on her own from the back of the group. She wanted to prove to Neji she was a reliable teammate.

Neji stared at Kiba for a moment. "Well team, we need to find the hotel we are supposed to stay at tonight. Let's keep moving through the town."

The group continued to walk down the path. Hinata had the incident at the vendors stall on her mind. Who was that guy? Why was she finding him so attractive? He was well built, and it felt like she ran into a wall when she ran into him. Is he a ninja? Why had Kiba come looking for her? Why did Kiba call Hinata 'his girl'?

Like he was reading her mind he spoke up "Hinata, about back there, I just noticed you had walked away from the group. I wanted to check on you. When I saw you and called for you, you accidently ran into that man. He was a pretty big dude, and looked pretty scary and I could hear him say a few curse words when you ran into him. I only ran over and said all that to protect you. I didn't know if he was going to hurt you or something. Sorry I put you on the spot like that."

Now it made sense to her. Kiba was just trying to protect her like he and Shino always does on their missions. They're like her brothers and she loved them both dearly for that.

"It's okay Kiba. That was very quick thinking on your part." Hinata said smiling at him.

"Good. Akamaru also felt something off about him and so that's another reason. The guy must be a ninja."

"I think so too."

By then the group had arrived at the hotel they were supposed to be staying at.

"Hotel A?" Shino said confusingly. "What an unusual name."

They continued into the hotel. When they walked in the noticed off to the right of the front doors was a bar with a Red Headed young man was working as a bartender. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and plain black shoes. There were about 5 hightop tables scattered around and 4 booths along one wall. There was a large amount of alcohol. To the left was a small sitting area with 3 couches next to a fire place. And on both side of the fireplace was were bookshelves. It was a very large room with a high ceiling and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The stair case was to the left of the front desk and a door was to the right of it. There was also a hallway beside one of the bookshelves. The boys weren't too impressed but both girls were in awe of the beautiful hotel.

They approached the front desk and a man with a long blonde strip of hair in front of his eye. He was wearing a black shirt and sweatpants. He was looking rather unamused.

"Hello can we get some rooms please?" Neji asked nicely.

"Un. Sure. How many you need?" He said boredly

"Three rooms with two beds each."

"We only have 2 rooms with 2 queen sized beds un. I can give you two more rooms with a queen size bed in each if you want un."

"That will work quite nicely." Neji said.

The blonde haired man walked to the through the door to the back for a moment to get things together for the 6 ninja.

"He has great customer service skills doesn't he?" Kiba said jokingly.

"I, for one, did not find him very conversational." Lee said

"It was a joke Lee." Shino said

"Be quiet he's coming back." Neji hushed the boys.

"Here ya go un." The blonde haired man handed the keys to Shino, TenTen, and Hinata.

"The females may have their own rooms, and we can pair up." Neji said.

"Where are ya from, un?" The blonde haired man asked from behind the counter.

"We are travelers; we are not really from anywhere in particular." Neji answer.

"Well if you need anything, un, my name is Dey and that red head over there working the bar is Sori, un."

"Thanks."

As they walked by, the blonde haired man noticed the two females of the group. He noticed they were both very attractive and was obviously checking them out.

"If you ladies, un, need anything at all. Don't be afraid to ask un." He said in a seductive voice.

"We will let you know." Neji said stepping in front of Tenten and Hinata protectively.

They then walked up stairs.

"Okay so Lee and I will share a room and Kiba, you and Shino will share one. Let's get settled in and go out looking for some information. Meet in my room in 10 minutes." Neji said and walk to his and Lee's room.

Everyone entered their own rooms. Hinata walked into hers and saw that she had once large queen sized bed with a white comforter. The bed was made nicely. There were two bedside tables and a small closet. She walked over to a door and there was a large bathroom with a very large bathtub, mirror and sink. She was very content with having her own room. She sat her bag down and started changing into something more comfortable to roam around in, but still good enough for a battle.

She changed out of her big sweatshirt and loose pants and put on a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of shorts. No matter how loose the t-shirt was, it still showed how large her breasts were. She hated how big they were and she wished to be the same size as Tenten. Hinata thought she was just too fat for everything. She sighed a frustrated sigh while looking in the mirror and put her sweatshirt back on over her tshirt. She could take it off if she were hot. Looking at the time she realized she need to head to Neji's room and walked out of her room. She walked three doors down and knocked.

"Come in"

She entered and everyone was there.

"Sorry if you guys were waiting on me." Hinata said shyly.

"It's fine Hinata, we all just got here." Tenten smiled. Hinata sat down between shino and kiba on one of the beds. Neji sat down between Tenten and Lee.

"Okay so I think we should split up, obviously 3 teams with two people. I think one team should stay here and try and talk to some of the workers like the guys in the lobby. Any suggestions?" Neji started

"I think that Hinata and Tenten should try and stay here, they were more interested in talk to them than they were us." Kiba said.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea," Shino stated, "They obviously had.. thoughts on their minds when they were looking at the girls."

"I agree." Neji nodded.

"hey now do we not get a say in this? I think Hinata and I are more than capable of handling ourselves. Aren't we Hinata?" Tenten said looking at Hinata.

"U-um yes." Hinata said nervously.

"We are staying here, if anyone can get information out of them it's us. We will both turn on our charm" Tenten said, while looking at Neji out of the corner of her eye.

Neji shook his head. "Fine, you can stay. But do not get in trouble. Lee and I will head north from the hotel, Shino, you and Kiba will head south."

"Come on Hinata, let's get you in something cuter." She said as she grabbed Hinata's arm to walk out of the room.

 _IN THE LOBBY_

"They were an interesting bunch weren't they, Deidara?" Sasori asked while walking over with a glass of beer.

"Un yeah. Those girls were pretty hot." Deidara said talking the beer from Sasori.

"Just keep your eyes on them."

By then the group had walked down the stairs. The boys left the hotel and went their separate ways. Then the girls walked down. The one who had brown hair in buns had changed into pink shorts and a white fitted tank that showed some of her stomach. The long indigo hair girl was wearing the sweatshirt she had walked in wearing, but was changed into a pair of short shorts that showed off her toned legs.

"Tenten I d-don't like wearing t-this in front of m-men" the two akatsuki members were able to hear her whisper to the one with buns on her head that must be Tenten. The indigo haired girl was pushing her fingers together like some kind of nervous gesture

"You look great Hinata!" Tenten said. So the other girl with the indigo hair must be Hinata. Man did she have a great body. "Come on Hinata, let's get some drinks!"

They strutted, well Tenten did, and Hinata followed nervously behind her.

Sasori turned and looked at Deidara who had been watching them walk the whole time. With a shake of his head he walked over to behind the bar. He was looking down at drink menus and laid them in front of the girls

"What can I get for you ladies?" Sasori looked up at them both and met a pair of beautiful brown eyes. For a moment he couldn't turn from them.

"Uh.. " The girl with the name Tenten was turning a little red. "I wouldn't m-mind having just your b-best beer..." she stuttered out.

"Well of course. And for you?" Sasori said and glanced at the girl named Hinata, but he turned back to Tenten because her beauty was so radiant.

"I'll h-have the same." Hinata said

"Sure." Sasori said and walked to the back to the beer freezer

The girls started whispering "Hinata did you see that? That guy, Sori was his name I think, had gorgeous black eyes." Tenten said fawning.

"Yeah I noticed Tenten." Hinata said. She wished her friend wasn't being so loud because he was coming back with the beers.

"How much?" Tenten asked

"On the house this time ladies." Sasori said with a side smile. "Just make sure you come down during happy hour, keep me entertained while I have to deal with the busiest time of the night."

"O-okay. We will be back tonight. Is there anywhere to walk around here at the hotel?"

"If you go through that door, over there by the desk it takes you outside. We have a garden you can walk through, a swimming pool, a hot tub, and mini golf. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks."

The girls started walked over to the door and walked right out it.

Sasori was doing dished when Deidara spoke up "I saw that look you gave bun head, un."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasori said emotionless. However,he was thinking about how stunning Tenten had looked. He hadn't seen a girl as radiant and confident as her in a long time. He looked forward to seeing more of her the next few days.

A few silent minutes went by until the heard the front door open. When the two men in the lobby looked up they saw it was Hidan back from grocery shopping.

"Where the hell is the bastard Kakazu? I got hs fucking groceries." Hidan yelled across the lobby.

"Probably down the hall in the kitchen. Go look." Sasori said from behind the bar.

As Hidan walked past the front desk Deidara was sitting at, he noticed a smug looking smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Hidan asked

"Oh just our newest customers, un. They're hotties, un" he said still smiling

And with a huff Hidan walked back to the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the table because he couldn't find Kakazu in there. He walked back to the lobby and went to go out the door that heads to the pool. He needed to check the chemicals on it to make sure it was cleaning properly.

"I'm checking on the fucking pool. Be back in a minute." He told the two in the lobby.

He walked out and walked straight to the pool to check the chemicals. He bent down when he heard rustling nearby. He looked up and saw an okay looking girl with buns on her head looking at the minigolf course when he looked to the left and saw the same indigo hair he saw in town looking at the flower garden.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So chapter 3 is out and i would love to know what you guys think! It might seem a little spastic right now and all over the place, but i promise its going to come together a little better once everyone knows each other more in the hotel. Let me know what you think!**

 **Are you excited to see what Hidan says to Hinata now that he spots her?**

 **I wonder what the other two groups are doing?**

 **Was Sasori seriously interested in Tenten?!**

 **Find out next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

HINATAS POV

"Hinata! Come over here when you're done looking at the flowers!" Tenten yelled across the garden.

"Coming!" Hinata yelled back while bent over observing a flower. She stood up and turned around quick to walk right into something that felt like a wall, knocking her almost down when a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist, steadying her. She rubbed her head and looked up ready to apologize when she just couldn't speak. It was the man from before. He was wearing the same thing as before but now she got a better look at his face. He had a very chiseled jaw and gorgeous features. He was so attractive she couldn't even speak.

"Cat got your tongue again cutie?" he said with a small smile

"S-s-sorry. E-excuse me..." As she tried to push out of his arms but he was strong.

"What's the big rush? Got to get back to that fucking dumb ass of a guy of yours? You didn't seem so sure when he called you his girl."

"D-don't say that a-about K-kiba…" Hinata stuttered out

"Well I don't want to piss you off I guess. What is your name cutie?"

"H-Hinata…"

"Hinata. That's a great name for a fine ass like yours. I bet guys are always trying to hit on you."

"N-not r-really…"

"Well I don't see how they're not. You're fucking gorgeous. You're like a princess." Hidan said winking at Hinata

"I s-should be f-finding m-my friend… have a g-good day Mr…?" hinata did not know his name

"Just call me H."

Hinata nodded here head, worked her way out of Hidan's arms and walked to find Tenten. She couldn't believe she run into the handsome man from before at the vendors stall. To be honest she was happy to see him again. He was flattering her with everything he was saying. Even though most of it can't be true, she still enjoyed the compliments.

She found Tenten in the back corner of the mini golf course and they started walking back to the hotel. Tenten was raving about how awesome this place was to Hinata but she had Hidan on her mind. She couldn't get him off. As they were walking they passed the pool and heard some whistle.

"HEY PRINCESS! COME DOWN AND FUCKING DRINK WITH ME TONIGHT! PROMISE IT WILL BE A FUCKING GOOD TIME!"

Hinata turned to see Hidan waving at her as she was walking back into the hotel. Hinata done a nervous wave back and walked in the hotel with Tenten.

"What was that Hinata? That guy was super-hot and he was yelling at you!" Tenten said to her

"I ran into him earlier today and just then in the garden.."

"Well he wants you to come down to drink tonight and Sori invited me, so we should definitely go! It would be a good way to listen in on people's conversations about the Akatsuki."

"I don't know Tenten, we don't even know those guys. Also, you know I am not much of a drinker."

"Well we will convince the guys to go too in case something happens."

"Okay then. We will go."

Tenten squealed and the girls headed up to their rooms for some rest before the guys would get home.

WITH NEJI AND LEE

Neji and Lee had taken the northern route from the hotel.

Neither of them talked much. Only stopping here and there to look at different vendors stalls and once to help an older woman carry her bags.

"Neji? May I ask what is bothering you?" Lee asked concerned.

Neji hadn't realized he had made his dear friend worry about him. "I just have some things on my mind Lee, don't worry about it. It's not important."

"Is it about Tenten?"

Neji was taken back by Lee's statement."

"I know I am not the one to give advice on something like this. But, I saw the fire in your eyes when Tenten was kidnapped on our last mission! The power of youth was with you! You were so concerned for her. Just know that I will always be behind you Neji!"

Nej was touched. "Thanks Lee"

"You were upset she wanted to stay, weren't you Neji?"

"Not entirely, Lee."

"You didn't want those perverse men looking at her though. Do not worry, if they try anything, these mighty fists of furry will get them away from her!" Lee exclaimed while making a pose

Neji could only shake his head, while smiling. He was happy to have a friend like Lee on his team. He had to admit, he wasn't very fond of Lee when they first were on a team. His weird outbursts would get on his nerves. He used to believe that one could not be very powerful without ninjutsu or genjutsu. He did not think taijustu would get him as far as he has really gotten. He has proven himself to be the best taijutsu ninja in Konoha.

"Thanks, Lee."

"Now tell me something, Neji."

Neji looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not just tell Tenten how you really feel?"

"It's not that easy, Lee. We have a lot to consider."

"But you should consider your youthful spirits, and be happy."

"Lee can we talk about this another time? We're almost back to the hotel."

"Yes, Team Captain Neji!" Lee did while raising his hand saluting Neji.

The two then walked into the hotel and headed up stairs to see if anyone was up there yet.

WITH KIBA AND SHINO

Kiba and Shino had went into the more run down part of the town they were in. As they were walking along, a small ball was kicked toward Shino and hit his leg. A small little boy with ragged clothes walked up to him nervously.

"I-I'm so s-sorry mister.." He stuttered out. Obviously he was intimidated by Shino.

Shino looked down at the boy and kicked the ball to him in a playful way, but was still looking emotionless. The two continued to kick the ball back and forth when the rest of the little boys friends decided to join in. Kiba and Akamaru joined in as well.

They played on teams, each of the older ninja one team. It was enjoyable for them all. Shino had to admit he was having a good time.

When they were done, they all sat down on the ground out of breath.

"Tell me something." Shino said emotionless while looking at the little kid.

The kid cocked his head to the side questionly.

"Have you heard of the akuts-…a group of bad people around these parts?" Shino almost said Akutsuki.

"Yeah. These big mean misters have been causing problems with mama being able to get food."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked

"I guess they just keep stealing food from places that mom usually buys at. They used to give mama a good deal, but they raised the prices and we can't really get good food."

"Do you know what they look like?" Shino questioned

"No just they need a lot of food. Won't leave any for anyone else." The kid looked down at the ground solemnly.

Shino and Kiba made eye contact and without even speaking to each other they nodded.

"How about you come with us, we will by you and your mama food, kid." Kiba said with a smile.

"Wow, really?!" The kid looked so happy.

"Yeah. Let go." Shino said

"Shino we will head back after this."

Shino just nodded his head and they headed to get some food for the kid.

IN THE HOTEL

Neji walked into his and Lee's room to put on more comfortable clothes, then he and Lee went and knocked down the hall to Tenten and Hinatas room.

"Go on into Hinatas room, Lee. I'll get Tenten."

"Yes, Neji." Lee knocked on the door and Hinata opened it to let him in.

Neji turned and knocked on Tenten's door. She opened the door and stood in front of him for a moment. Both just looking in each other's eyes. Then Tenten tuned to the side to let him in her room.

"How was your luck, Neji?" Tenten asked shyly.

Neji walked in and sat on the bed in her room.

"Not much luck, we didn't get to talk to anyone about the Akatsuki. How about yours?"

Tenten blushed slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Neji. "We didn't really get to either. Just the workers flirting with us."

"Flirting? How so?"

"Well, the bartender gave us free drinks. He invited me back down tonight during happy hour when it supposed to get really busy. Then the gardener or pool worker guy was talking to Hinata a lot, calling her princess and everything. Asked her to come down tonight too."

"Well, it's a good thing you turned them down, right."

Tenten just stood silently.

"Wait, so you're going down there?"

"I just thought it would be a good opportunity to get some information on the Akatsuki."

"No you didn't Tenten, you only wanted to go down to flirt with men. What were you thinking?!" Neji was now standing up and right in front of her face

"Neji I can do whatever I want, its not like I'm not allowed to flirt with men. And so what if I am?!"

"Because Tenten."

"Because what Neji?!"

Neji was silent, staring into her eyes. "Tenten… I-"

Then someone knocked on the door.

Neji looked at Tenten, she looked like she was about to cry. "We should get with the other to see if they found anything."

He walked past Tenten and opened the door to see Lee.

"Neji, I am sorry to bother you. But Kiba and Shino ar back, perhaps you should join us?" Lee hinted. He knew what Neji was doing with Tenten, and he did not think this was the right time to tell her.

Neji knew what Lee was doing. "Right Lee. Tenten, can you come with us?"

Tenten huffed put her head down, shoved past the two and walked down to Hinata's room and walked in.

The two boys walked in her room to see Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten sitting on her bed with Shino standing leaned against a wall. Kiba sitting a little bit close to Hinata. Tenten would not make eye contact with her, which was probably for the best. Everyone else was looking at Neji waiting for him to speak.

"Shino. Kiba. What did you find out?"

"Seems as though they're stealing food for some reason." Shino said emotionless.

"Yeah, and the assholes are causing prices to go up and under privileged kids to not get to eat right. It's really pissing me off!" Kiba yelled

"Kiba…" Hinata said calming him down.

"Well, it does." Kiba said frustrated.

"Well, let's think of some reason why they would need a lot of food." Neji said

"Maybe they're making a feast for something?" Kiba said

"MAYBE THEY HAVE CHANGED THEIR WAYS AND ARE COOKING FOR THE YOUTH!" Lee said with stars in his eyes.

"Both good ideas, we will keep them in mind." Neji said "For tonight, what is everyone's plans."

Everyone looked around curiously.

"Uh… I think Tenten and I are going to go down to Happy Hour tonight... It's supposed to be pretty busy. I thought we could ask around some more about the Akatsuki. Y-you guys should come too."

"Hey I'm down to go to a happy hour. I need some booze!" Kiba exclaimed.

Neji glanced at Tenten who was looking away down at the ground.

"Then it is settled. We will all attend. Everyone return to their rooms to-" and tenten was already out of the room "put on some normal looking clothes."

Everyone filed out of the room except for Kiba and Hinata.

"So, Hinata… who invited you down tonight?"

"H-his name is H. H-he is the guy we ran into at the v-vendors stall. H-he works here." Hinata stuttered out. They were facing each other face to face.

Kiba put his hand on Hinata's should and she looked him in the eye.

"Just… watch out for that guy. I don't trust him. Let me know if you in trouble." He now had his hand on Hinata's face, caressing it.

"I w-will Kiba."

"Okay, let's get ready and go down there then." Kiba removed his hand, and walked out of the room.

IN THE LOBBY

The bar area was very busy. All the table were full, and people were standing around drinking. People had the bar full. Sasori was working as fast as he could trying to keep peoples drinks full and keep Hidan, Deidara and Tobi with refills for all their customers. Deidara had the hightops, they were the closest to the front desk in case anyone was to come in. Tobi had the booths. He was shockingly doing good at keeping them satisfied. They were so drunk they found his silly, immature antics hilarious. Hidan was waiting on everyone standing up. A group of young ladies had particularly taken a liking to the silver haired akatsuki member.

One of them was drooling over him, obviously very drunk. "Heeeey good looooking…"

Usually if Hidan was himself, he would have taken her up to a room in the hotel and taken advantage of her. But something was wrong with him. Every girl he looked at, he would usually find them gorgeously attractive. But now the most beautiful girl he had ever seen had come and snatched up his usually perverted self that would be all over these girls. He now only found long indigo hair and lavender eyes to be attractive.

He turned his head to look at the bar to see if his drinks were ready for his other group of guests, only to see an indigo head bobbing through the people lined up in the bar area. She looked gorgerous too. She had on a pair of black shorts that hugged her hips tightly and showed off her toned, sexy legs. She had on a t-shirt that wasn't very tight, but tight enough and low cut enough to still show off her large breasts. Man did she have a nice body hidden under those baggy clothes she had been wearing the first day. She turned around and started speaking to someone behind her. It was Kiba, the kid who called her "his girl".

Kiba finally walked away to join their other friends standing over near a window only to leave Hinata waiting in line. The other girl was there, including 3 other boys.

Now was Hidan's chance. He walked over to Hinata while she had her back to him. He bent over and whispered, "Hey princess".

Hinata could feel warm breath on her neck an ear. She turned around to see that it was only H (hidan), and somehow was able to relax. But she could not tell why she was relaxed around him.

"H-hello, H." she said shyly pushing her fingers together in a nervous gesture

"I see you actually fucking came tonight. And to be honest, you looking fucking great." Hidan said checking her out. "I had no idea you had such a nice ass body. And man you sure fucking have some great curves."

Hinata was embarrassed. "Oh p-please… n-no one could f-find this a-attractive."

"You're kidding right? You're fucking-" and Hidan was cut off by seeing Kiba put his arm around Hinata.

"Hey babe, everything okay here?" He asked looking between her and Hidan

"Kiba, please stop. I am not your-" he stopped her from talking with a kiss.

Hinata was so shocked. Shes never even kissed a boy. And here is her teammate locking lips with her. She didn't know how to feel, because she tasted a lot of alcohol on his breath. She did not like it. It wasn't because of his breath either. It was because he wasn't the one her first kiss was meant for. She shoved him away from her with all her might, and past Hidan, and out of the hotel.

She was so mad, she could not believe Kiba would do something like that. He knew how she felt about Naruto. He said he was protecting her, but was there something else to it? Was there another reason he was acting so strange. She was walking a little down the street and sat down on a bench. She was there for what felt like several minutes when he heard footsteps.

When she looked up it was H.

"Hey again, princess."

"W-why do you k-keep calling m-me that?" Hinata asked.

"Because, your as fucking beautiful as one. So that's what I should fucking call you." Hidan said sitting down by Hinata.

"So, princess, that guy wasn't your fucking guy was he?"Hidan asked, already knowing the answer was no.

"N-no. K-kiba was just a f-friend. H-he said he w-was just p-protecting me."

"Well, looks like it more than fucking protection to me."

"Y-yeah…" hinata said looking down

"Why does it bother you so fucking much? Do you like him?"

"N-no that's not why I a-am up set. It's j-just that-" Hidan put his hand over her mouth.

"Actually don't fucking worry about it. I want you to tell me another time."

"A-another time?"

"Yeah, you're staying at the fucking hotel I work at. So we will be seeing each other a lot. We best be getting back. I told that brother of yours that I would fucking check on you. He said he wanted a word with that fucking bastard anyway. What did you say his name was again?"

"Neji went to talk to Kiba?!"

"Yeah and he looked pretty pissed. I'd say he saw what that bastard done to you."

Hinata was already on her feet running back to the hotel. Hidan right behind her. When she got there the group was right where they were last time only Kiba had a solemn look and a black eye. Neji was looking angrily at the bar. Hinata followed his eyes to see Tenten was at the bar talking to the bartender, Sori (Sasori). She was smiling at something he had said, and to Hidans surprise, Sasori was smiling at her.

"Hey princess, want me to get you a drink?" Hidan asked eyeing her.

Hinata looked at Neji, who seemed okay with it (only because he was more focused on Tenten at the bar) and then she looked at Kiba who looked really upset. Hinata looked at Hidan and shook her head yes.

"I'm coming with you" Kiba said standing up.

"No, Kiba you're not. Unless you want another black eye." Neji said not even looking at Kiba. "Lee, go with Hinata and…?"

"Just fucking call me H man."

"Yes. Go with Hinata and H to the bar."

Lee saluted Neji "Yes sir. Neji, may I have a drink as well?"

"Only one drink Lee, I am not dealing with you being drunk."

"Yes sir!" Lee stated excitedly.

And the trio made their way to the bar.

 **A/N: Leave a review please! Let me know what you want to see more of: romance, action, or both?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hinata sat between Hidan and Lee and Tenten was on the far side of Lee

"Hey Sori! Get your fucking ass over here and get us some fucking drinks!" Hidan yelled at the red headed bartender.

Sasori looked up and glared at Hidan. "What do you want then?"

Lee raised his hand and said "I would only like one beer please!"

Sasori quickly made it and gave it to him. He then looked between Hidan and Hinata questionly.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for. I'll kill your ass-" and hinata looked at him worriedly.

"Do not worry, Hinata was it? That is just how H talks to his comrades." Sasori said looking at Hinata.

"Well, princess, what the fuck do you want to drink?" Hidan said looking down at Hinata's small figure sitting next to him. She really was beautiful tonight. She did not have on an inch of make up on her beautiful face, and she did not need any. Her complexion was perfect and her skin looked so soft. Hidan wanted to touch it. No, he needed to. But, not tonight. That would only scare her away.

Her complexion and skin was not the only thing that was impressing Hidan, her body was beautiful. He hated it how she keeps talking bad about her body. I mean, her body had curves in all the right places. It was tight and toned. She was perfect.

"I-I'll just h-have what you're h-having." hinata stuttered out

"Sounds fucking good. Sori, you know what the fuck to get," Hidan said nodding to Sasori "So I have a fucking question for ya, princess."

Hinata looked up at Hidan

"Why the fuck do you down your self so much?" Hidan asked questionly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you fucking said no one could find you fucking attractive. But I think you're fucking perfect. You have curves in all the right places, and you have a fucking beautiful face. You're fucking perfect."

Hinata was slightly embarrassed. She looked at Lee who was sitting beside her, well he WAS there but now he was gone. She looked around frantically to see he was back at the group. He was trying to fight Shino, using the drunken hand. Hinata giggled at how he was acting.

"Man, now I know you have a cute ass laugh."

Hinata looked up at Hidan who was sitting closer than before. She smelled alcohol on his breath and looked beside him to see he had been downing drinks since she turned around looking for Lee. She hadn't even touched hers, let alone noticed that Sori had brought her one. She quickly drank some of her drink, it was a little strong, but it was tasty. She looked at Hidan and done a closed eye smile. She then looked at the red head behind the bar, leaning over talking and smiling at Tenten, who was also smiling back. Hinata drank the rest of her drink when she saw out of the corner of her eye, Sori reaching out to grab Tenten's face, leaning in at the same time when someone grabbed his wrist. It was Neji.

"I suggest you not do that." He said, very angrily.

"Why not?" Sasori said straightening his back and walking around the bar and up to Neji.

"Because I will break your hand if you try that again." Neji said.

"Do it." Sasori said ready to roll.

"okay, okay, okay you bastards." Hidan walked between them "Sori, get back behind the bar. You know boss will get fucking mad at you for starting a fucking fight in the middle of Happy Hour."

Sasori continued to look Neji in the eye over Hidan's shoulder, ready for fight if one was to start. He walked back around the bar, looked at Tenten apologetically, and then shot Neji another a glare. He then walked to other side of the bar to greet a new customer.

"OOoooooooooo my red headed senpai got jealous! Oooo how I wish I could have seen the whole thing," A man with an orange swirled mask was drunkenly walking toward them.

"Tobi, go wait on your fucking tables!" Hidan yelled.

Tobi was still staggering over to the group. He saw hinata and his eyes lit up.

"Oooooooohhhh my! You're soooooo cute!" Tobi said and threw his arm around Hinata

"If you wannnnnnnt I can sit with you instead of-" Tobi was cut off by Hidan punching him in the face.

"Tobi, you know better than to mess with his women un. Especially this one un." Deidara said walking over to the group.

"h-his women?" Hinata stuttered out.

"His women?!" they all heard a voice and turned to see Kiba walking closer. "Did I just hear that right hinata? Why would they call you his woman?! You are NOT HIS!" Kiba was now yelling. The whole bar was looking at him.

"Hey there bastard. Get the fuck back or I will kick your ass." Hidan said to Kiba sizing him up.

"Hey don't be fighting in here, un." Deidara said

"You barely know her. Only what? A day? Get over yourself man. You don't know anything about her." Kiba walked past hidan hitting his shoulder and grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Come on Hinata, lets go up to the rooms." Kiba was talking to her gently now. Just as he started to walk away with her in tow, Hidan grabbed Kibas arm.

"Let. Her. Fucking. Go." Hidan was getting very angry. "Its obvious she is not into your ugly ass anyway. So quit trying you dumb fuck."

"What did you call me?!"

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs, standing between the men. She looked between the two men with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I t-think I am just going t-to go to bed now. H, thank you for the drink and good c-conversation. Maybe we can talk m-more tomorrow."

Hidan just smiled and shook his head up and down. "Sounds good princess. Let me know if this fucking prick does anything to you."

"Shut the hell up man. I'm trying to protect her from guys like you who only want her for one thing!" Kiba yelled at him from behind Hinata

"KIBA! Please just stop! He is not like that! He is just a friend being kind and trying to protect me. Just like you are. So stop it. Both of you. Now, can we please just go to bed?"

"Yeah lets go Hinata." Kiba reached down and grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs.

It did not go unnoticed that he reached for her hand and she took it like it was natural. Hidan was furious. He was ready to rip the kids head off his shoulders. He couldn't though. Usually he would jump straight to a fight, but this girl had a hold on him emotionally.

"What the fuck" Hidan whispered and hiting himself on the chest. Why does it hurt so bad to see another guy with her?

Tobi was walking near Hidan "Awwwwwww both my senpais have a crush on-" This time he was shut up by Sasori hitting him in the face.

Hidan turned around to see that the girl that Sasori had been talking to was gone, along with Hinata's brother. He looked at Sasori and he had this aura around him that was very intimidating. He was obviously mad too. He and Hidan need to go kill some people tonight. It's been a while since they had a good killing.

It was getting closer to time to close up the bar, Sasori closed up early and headed out into the night with Hidan.

Hidan was able to kill two people and sacrifice them to Jashin, and came back rather quickly. Sasori stayed out a while longer than he did.

 _IN TENTEN'S ROOM_

Tenten had just walked in her room, she slammed the door shut behind her only to hear it not slam at all. She turned to look at the door to see it was Neji standing there. He walked in shutting and locking the door behind him and just stood there, face to face with Tenten.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked aggravated.

"Obviously we need to talk."

"Neji, what is there to talk about? You're not my brother, you cannot keep me from talking to guys."

"I know Tenten, but-" He was cut off by Tenten sobbing

"NEJI YOU'RE JUST BEING A BASTARD RIGHT NOW! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Tenten yelled with tears running down her face. She closed her eyes.

Neji reached forward while her eyes were closed. He wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

"Tenten. I can't help myself. I can't keep myself from doing what ever I can to keep you safe."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Tenten asked with tears still running down her face. Neji still had his hands on her face

"Like when you were kidnapped on our last mission. I was terrified. Something in me kept saying I needed to do everything I could to protect you. Then tonight, with that bartender all over you, I don't know. I feel something off about him. He is dangerous Tenten. I have this feeling he is not who he says he is. I can't imagine him doing something that would hurt you. I would be devastated if something happened to you Tenten."

"I know you would Neji, we're team mates. It's what we do for each other.."

"No Tenten. It's not because we are teammates. It's because-"

Neji was cut off by someone yelling in the hall.

"HINATA!"

Neji and Tenten ran out of her room, along with Shino and Lee running out of theirs. They saw Hinata laying on the floor with Kiba standing over her fanning her.

"Kiba! What happened to Hinata!?" Neji yelled running over to Hinata. He picked up her head and felt her forehead.

"I don't know Neji! We we're just talking when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell down!"

The group then heard footsteps running toward them. It was Hidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! I HEARD SOMEONE YELL HER FUCKING NAME!" Hidan ran up to the group. He instantly turned to face Kiba, the bastard had to of done something "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU PRICK?!" Hidan had grabbed Kiba by the shirt and had him pushed against a wall.

"H! calm down, he didn't do anything to her! She just fainted, it happens it the time." Tenten said tying to convince Hidan to let go of Kiba.

Hidan looked at tenten, then back at Kiba.

"Explain you piece of shit." He said dropping him to the ground.

"Yeah it does happen all the time. But not like this." Kiba said readjusting his shirt.

"What do you mean, Kiba?" Neji asked still with Hinata's head in his lap.

"Well if you remember, she hasn't fainted since when she was around Naruto. This wasn't like that. She was standing there when her eyes rolled back and she fell forward onto me. Like she is out guys." Kiba said.

Hidan was wondering who this Naruto guy was, but he wasn't going to wonder long. He walked over to Hinata's lifeless body and bent down next to it, ready to pick her up.

"Hold on, H. What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"I know someone here who can fucking help her." Hidan said while lookin concerningly at Hinatas face. He picked her up, and was about to walk away with her.

"Hold on just a minute! How do we know we can trust this guy?!" Kiba said

"Kiba, he's earned our trust enough to this point. If someone here can help her, we should allow them." Shino said walking over to him

"Hes right, Kiba. Neji, lets alow him to take Hinata. We shall go with you." Lee stated.

"You can walk down with me. But you won't be able to go in the fucking room. My fucking boss is the one who can help her, but he doesn't like a lot of fucking people being around when he is working on someone."

"Well, we want to keep an eye on Hinata!" Kiba yelled at hidan

Hidan turned around with hinata in his arms bridal style. "If you fucking care that much about her, just tell me what you want me fucking to do then?! She obviously needs to be fucking seen right away! I mean, just fucking look at her! He body is fucking lifeless!"

"Kiba, H is going to take Hinata down there. We will follow and will wait outside the room. Now that's an order." Neji said obviously irritated.

"Alright then, keep up if you fucking can," And hidan took off running, not even masking the fact he was an obvious ninja. The group from Konoha took note of this, and decided they would ask about it later. Hinata was their top priority.

They ran down the hall way and down the stairs. Hidan stopped in front of a candle hanging on the wall that lights up the front lobby and turned it with a quick kick of his foot. And he took off sprinting down a concrete hall that had been opened. At the end of the hallway was a door.

"Okay, you guys keep your asses out here. I'm going to take Hinata in there to my fucking boss." Hidan said.

 **A/N: I know this chapter wasn't my best, but i dont want to jump straight into lovey stuff yet. It will happen, but later. That being said, this is an M rated story. So there will be some gory fighting scenes, near death of some favorites, and a couple of detailed lemons in later chapters. So that being said, please don't freak when something like that happens. Pleas do leave a review though! I would love some feedback! tell me what you want to see more of? Or do you think i should just change something or what?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry its been a few days. School has really kicked my butt. Unfortunately this chapter is going to be relatively short. But that means i will have a super long chapter next! So please, review this! I would love to have some reviews! Tell me what you want to see more of, what you like about this story, or just anything in general :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

CHAPTER 6

Hidan walked into the room alone with Hinata, the others could not see in the room because he shut the door behind him immediately. In the room was only one dim light, and a lone desk and chair, and there sitting in the chair was Kakazu

"KAKAZU! I NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP" Hidan yelled. He knew that they wouldn't be able to hear him in the hall way because the room was sound proof, for some unknown reason.

"Hidan, what do you want? You know I stay busy counting money." Kakazu said from beind his desk.

"Look, this fucking girl was at the stupid ass bar. Her punk ass friend took her up stairs and I heard him yell her fucking name. I really need you to fucking help here. If that little prick done something to hurt Hinata I'll sacrifice him to Jashin without thinking twice!"

"Why do you care about this girl Hidan? According to my records, her and her friends have only been here a day. You could just sacrifice her, because she looks pretty rough."

Hidan looked down at Hinata's face, and if it was possible, she looked more delicate than before. She was turning very pale. Every bit of color to her presence was fading. Hidan frantically started shaking.

"Hidan, leave her with me. I will let you know by morning if she will be okay or not." Kakazu said trying to assure Hidan. He knew something was going on.

"I AM NOT JUST GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE HER HERE! I NEED TO BE BESIDE HER!"

"HIDAN, LEAVE HER AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW OR I WILL DO NOTHING TO HELP!"

Hidan hesitated for a moment and put Hinata on the ground propped up against the wall.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be back first thing in the fucking morning." And Hidan made that a promise.

Hidan walked out of the office, looking downcast.

"WELL WHERE IS SHE?" Kiba was already in his face yelling.

Hidan grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, "My boss is fucking lookin at her. He said to leave her with him tonight and I will be back in the morning first thing to fucking check on her! And if I find out you done anything to fucking hurt her I will make you wish you were dead." Hidan threatened and let go Kiba's throat. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight you bastards. I'm going to wait right here till sunrise. You guys should get some fucking sleep." Hidan sat on the ground, leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

The ninja from Konoha didn't even question, they left for the night. They would be back in the morning

THE NEXT MORNING

Hidan was woke up the door opening.

"Hidan, come in here for a minute, I need to have a word with you." Kakazu said sternly.

Hidan followed Kakazu into the room. He looked around to see Hinata laying on a table that was against the wall. Her face had more color and Hidan could tell she was doing better.

"Hidan, this girl you brought me is a ninja. And not just any ninja, the girl is part of the Hyuga Clan of Konoha." Kakazu got straight to the point.

Hidan had guessed she had some kind of ninja training a long time ago, but how much of her chakra had she been suppressing? Hidan had heard about the Hyuga clan before. They have a Kekkai Genkai known as the byakugan. Hidan did know what the eyes were supposed to look like when they had them, so no wonder he did not notice. So this must also mean that her "brother" out there is also a byakugan user. Also, if she is a ninja, does that mean everyone else that was with them were also ninja?

"I could sell those eyes for a great profit. Probably enough to get us out of this dumb ass hotel, Hidan." Kakazu told hidan.

"To hell you'll get her eyes." Hidan said walking over to Hinata and standing in front of her protectively.

"Hm, that's what I thought. You've grown a soft spot for the young Hyuga girl. If you must know she will be fine. Shes not a drinker. The drink she had last night made her pass out. She's just going to wake up with a shitty hangover." Hidan turned and look at her and he was relieved.

"However…" this made hidan turn around and look at Kakazu again. "I have contacted leader Pain. He wants us to return immediately. He apparently was about to contact me to tell me we could come back, he received word that Konoha had people looking into our organization in this town. I'm assuming that girl and her friends were the ones that were sent to do so."

Hidan couldn't believe this. What was going to happen to her?

"I also told Pain about the Hyuga girl. He wants us to bring her with us back to the hideout."

Hidan smirked at that. "I'm fucking cool with that." Hidan picked her up in his arms and walked out the door behind Kakazu. They had to get the others Akatsuki members so they could leave.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?!" They both heard a loud boy scream. It was Kiba and the others standing at the other end of the hallway.

Kakazu turned and looked at Hidan "We can run past them if we do it now." And so they did. The group from Konoha had no idea what just happened until shino spoke up

"We need to hurry; they are kidnapping Hinata!"


End file.
